


the sweet invention of a lover's dream

by embuffalo



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Femslash February, Femslash February 2015, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Fluff, i wasn't sure if i should tag it or not, ish, just sort of there, the death isn't particularly graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embuffalo/pseuds/embuffalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, a girl named Angie was working at an automat and a princess walked in. Perhaps she wasn’t a princess, not really, but Angie thought she just as well could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweet invention of a lover's dream

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt for this was "AU: fairy tale," but I played around with it and ended up with this.

“Once upon a time,” began the old woman. “In a land not so far away, there lived the daughter of a simple woodcutter. Her name was Angie.”

“Just like your name!” cried the little girl.

“Just like mine.”

*

Now Angie’s father was not truly a woodcutter. He was a taxi driver in the city of New York. He was a bit like the coachman in Cinderella. And unlike most of the mothers in fairy tales, Angie’s mother was not dead, nor was Angie’s mother a cruel woman. She was beautiful and kind, although she sometimes hurt Angie’s feelings. She never meant to hurt anyone’s feelings, but she had a lot to do, taking care of a large family. Angie was the oldest out of seven children, and there were a lot of babies after her.

Angie lived a life much like other girls her age. She went to school, and she played outside, and she read books. She cooked and sewed to help her mother. In the spare time that she had, she learned how to sing and she loved to do so. She sang while she worked, and sang while she played. She dreamed of someday going on the stage, singing and acting.

But all of this is not important. What is important was the day that Angie met a princess. Angie was working at an automat -- which is hard to describe, but it was not a very nice job. Angie had to deal with rude people all day. But one day, a princess walked in. Perhaps she wasn’t a princess, not really, but Angie thought she just as well could be. Her name was Peggy, and she was a beautiful lady. She was noble, and she was kind to Angie. She was often there, smiling at Angie and defending her from rude men. In fact, if this was a proper story, maybe Peggy would be the hero.

And Angie started talking to Peggy. As it turned out, the lady was from a far-away country, England. When Angie started talking to the lady, to her surprise, the lady spoke to Angie as well. When Angie and Peggy were talking, Angie felt -- oh, Angie felt a million things. She felt like the was one of the twelve princesses, discovering a magical land in an ordinary place.

Now Peggy -- that’s the lady, remember, who was a princess and a hero -- was also a knight. Day after day, she battled evil men, making sure there was no evil in the world to harm her friends. She even knew a magician who built marvelous things. His name was Howard. Peggy sometimes used Howard’s inventions to help her defeat the villains she faced.

When Angie heard of all the things that Peggy did, she remembered that she herself was only the daughter of a taxi driver. What could she do, compared to Peggy, who was a knight and a princess and a hero? She was capable of doing a few things, but they never amounted to much.

But by and by, Angie began to feel like Peggy might like her. Angie didn’t know what to do. She was so flustered that if she was Cinderella, she would have lost her shoe. And Angie was quite fond of her shoes.

 

One day, Peggy and Angie were out in the city, walking together in an enchanted forest. It was not prickly and dark, nor were there fairies to lure them away. The bright leaves overhead filtered the sunlight, forming warmth on their skin. It was a beautiful forest, but even if it hadn’t been, Peggy and Angie would have thought it was because they were sharing it with one another.

They stopped for a moment on a footbridge, and when they stopped, the two could see nothing but each other. There were some ducks at their feet, but the princess and the taxi driver's daughter took no heed. As the warmth of the sun fell on their heads and shoulders, they kissed. It was a lovely kiss, a kiss of true love that could wake anyone from a hundred-years’ sleep.

And speaking of princesses, Angie felt like she was becoming one herself. She wasn’t like the Beast, although Peggy was certainly a beauty. Perhaps she was more like the Frog. Whichever the case, Angie felt transformed just the same, standing their in Peggy’s embrace.

Like in most good fairy tales, Peggy and Angie found happiness together. For many years, they lived together, creating their own fairy tale, cobbled from all the other stories they knew. The power of true love that sustained them through good times and bad.

 

Alas, one day, Peggy faced a dragon. She had fought dragons before, of course, but this dragon was bigger and fiercer than any other she had fought. The lady knight battled tirelessly, fighting for days to slay the dragon. Although she tried valiantly, Peggy was wounded. The injury left her unable to continue.

She lay dying for seven days and seven nights, Angie by her side. When Peggy closed her eyes, never to wake up again, Angie wept. She had lost her knight, her hero, her princess, her true love. Angie spent the next few months mourning for Peggy, unsure of what to do without her. Then she remembered how Peggy had admired her vivaciousness and realized that Peggy would have wanted Angie to go on living without her. And that is what Angie did, carrying the memory of her love through the rest of her life.

*

The little girl was quiet. She watched her grandmother’s face. At last, she asked, “Grandma?”

“Yes, little Maggie?” the old woman replied.

“I want to be like Peggy when I grow up.”

The old woman laughed, hugging her granddaughter close.


End file.
